Referring to FIG. 1, a multi-function penlight structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,295 and contains: a body 10, an accommodation mount 11 disposed on a front end of the body 10, a magnetic sleeve 12 mounted on a front edge of the accommodation mount 11 to magnetically attract a metal object, a hollow grip 13 in which an expandable stem 14 is fixed, and a flexible extension 15 connected with a front end of the expendable stern 14 and a rear end of the body 10. Thereby, the expandable stem 14 is extendable, and the flexible extension 15 is bendable. In operation, the expandable stem 14 is extended so that the body 10 moves forward, and the magnetic sleeve 12 magnetically attracts the metal object. In addition, the flexible extension 15 is bent so that the accommodation mount 11 of the body 10 faces the metal object, and the magnetic sleeve 12 of the accommodation mount 11 magnetically attracts the metal object. However, when desiring to view a target object in a limited space, the target object is stopped by the body 10.
As shown in FIG. 2, a multi-function telescopic flashlight is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,746,918 and contains a body 20. The body 20 includes: an accommodation mount 21 disposed on a front end thereof and facing a first direction, a magnetic sleeve 22 connected with a front edge of the accommodation mount 21 to magnetically attract a metal object, a hollow grip 23 in which an expandable stern 24 is mounted, and a flexible extension 25 connected with a front end of the expandable stern 24 and a rear end of the body 20. The expendable stem 24 extends outwardly, and the flexible extension 25 is bendable. The body 20 further includes a mirror assembly 26. The mirror assembly 26 has a fitting loop 261 with an opening to fit with the body 20, and the fitting loop 261 has a metal ring fixed therein, so that the magnetic sleeve 22 of the body 20 magnetically attracts the metal ring. Hence, the fitting loop 261 is mounted on the front end of the body 20. The fitting loop 261 has a connection shaft 262 disposed on an eccentric position thereof and has a rotating element 263 coupling with a front end of the connection shaft 262 and facing a mirror assembly 264 in a second direction, such that the mirror assembly 264 is adjustably moved to a desired angle by using the rotating element 263. Accordingly, when a target object is shielded, the flexible extension 25 is bent, so that the accommodation mount 21 and the mirror assembly 264 face the target object. Since the accommodation mount 21 illuminates lights to the first direction, and since the mirror assembly 264 faces the second direction, the mirror assembly 264 is adjustably moved toward a suitable position relative to the accommodation mount 21 by ways of the rotating element 263. The lights illuminate the mirror assembly 264 from the body 20, and the mirror assembly 264 reflects the lights to the target object, thus viewing the target object by way of the mirror assembly 264. Nevertheless, the multi-function telescopic flashlight has defects as follows:
1. The mirror assembly 264 is adjustably moved by using the rotating element 263 to reflect the lights toward the target object from the accommodation mount 21. Therefore, the lights from the body 20 intersect the mirror assembly 264 in the first direction, and the body 20 shields a part of the mirror assembly 264.
2. To intersect the lights from the body 20 with the mirror assembly 264 in the first direction to reflect the lights from the body 20 and to illumine the target object, the rotating element 263 is configured between the mirror assembly 264 and the body 20, thus increasing production cost of the multi-function telescopic flashlight.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a light attachment 30 for an inspection tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,954,972 and contains a body 31. The body 31 includes: a mirror assembly 32 disposed on a side surface thereof and facing a second direction, and an accommodation mount 311 arranged on a peripheral side of the body 31 to house a light emitting element 33. The accommodation mount 311 has a rotating element 34 connecting with a shaft 35 which faces a first direction, such that the mirror assembly 32 and the light emitting element 33 are extendable and bendable. When desiring to view a target object in a limited space, the mirror assembly 32 and the light emitting element 33 of the body 31 are rotated by the rotating element 34 to shrink an obstruction and to ensure the mirror assembly 32 and the light emitting element 33 face the target object. Hence, the light emitting element 33 illuminates the target object, and the target object is visible by using the mirror assembly 32. However, the light emitting element 33 is housed in the accommodation mount 311 of the body 31, so the mirror assembly 32 cannot be removed solely, and the light attachment cannot be applied to pick other objects up.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.